The Bonehunters/Chapter 4
For all that, thirst is something we all share, yes?|''Brutho and Nullit speak on Nullit’s Last Night'' Brutho Parlet}} Seven Cities Icarium and Mappo Runt explore odd chasms on a plain somewhere in Seven Cities. Mappo is still haunted by his betrayal of the vow he made to the Nameless Ones. They climb down into the crevice and discover a glowing lake at its base, smelling of rotting ice. Icarium notices a mechanism inside the lake and dives in to observe it. Mappo, meanwhile sets up camp, noticing a strange intrusion in the rock. He theorizes that a Skykeep arrived via Warren, an invasion that was stopped in its tracks by a Jaghut who sealed it in ice. Icarium returns to inform him that the sorcery sealing the mechanism is dead and that he has discovered an unknown corpse which he incorrectly assumes is K'Chain Che'Malle. Icarium convinces Mappo to accompany him while he explores the skykeep. Sialk Odhan Cutter and his companions reach a monastery of D'rek in the Sialk Odhan only to find that every priest and acolyte has been massacred. Cutter and Heboric search the temple premises for feed and water, but are interrupted by a mounted and armored warrior who arrives via warren. Heboric notes this man to be the Soldier of High House Death. The Soldier questions Cutter on Darujhistan and its Council, the Torrud Cabal, the Tyrant's return and on the Seguleh. Cutter realizes that he was the Seguleh Second from a mask he possesses. The soldier leaves when a gate opens, screaming for Skinner, but leaves behind a spear. Greyfrog gives this spear to Cutter. Seven Cities Icarium and Mappo discover the corpse of a crucified Eleint in the skykeep. Icarium recognizes the dragon as Sorrit, whose aspect was Serc. Kurald Emurlahn Apsalar leaves the city of Ehrlitan via warren, followed by Telorast and Curdle. She is unable to continue after a time and notes that the fringes of Shadow have become sickly. Otataral Sea Coast Apsalar reaches a tower on the coast, to meet a man revealed to be Urko Crust who has been dabbling in archaeology. He slams the door on her face when she mentions Dancer but later lets her in. While there, the two shades each possess small dinosaur skeletons. She tells him that the god had once possessed her when he mistakes her for Dancer's daughter. He tells her to trust Dancer's promise that he would leave her alone once her tasks were done. She leaves then, noting that Dancer wanted him to be shaken up. Seven Cities Taralack Veed continues to follow the demon's trail, dreaming of the gold he would receive from the Nameless Ones for this mission and of his revenge against his tribe. Sialk Odhan Scillara suffers from nausea due to her pregnancy but hides this from her companions. She tries flirting with Cutter, noting that he is a sweet boy and could be easily manipulated by a woman. Y'Ghatan Leoman's rebels reach the city of Y'Ghatan. They are met by the Falah'd Vedor, outside the gates. Leoman kills the priest, taking over command of the city by proclaiming himself the Falah'd. He commands Captain Dunsparrow to precede them into the city after naming her his Third. Corabb notes that she is Malazan and begins to have misgivings. 04